


*Needs Title*

by FoxyEgg



Series: Murdock and Avengers One Shot Shit [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: :(, Abuse, Avengers Family, Bad Writing, Bisexual Matt Murdock, Comfort Food, Coping, Cutting, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Gen, He needs love, Help, Hurt Matt, Hurt Matt Murdock, I Really Feel Bad For Matt, Light Angst, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Owie, Pain, Poor Life Choices, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Starvation, Suffering, Suicide Attempt, Tags Contain Spoilers, Therapy, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Writing on Skin, oof, poor matt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyEgg/pseuds/FoxyEgg
Summary: *Fucking don't read this it's a piece of shit-*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look at tags for warnings.
> 
> Yes, I've made a Matt & Avengers story before but decided to scrap it, it's trash. So here- more self harm; I'm really twisted aren't I? And yes, this needs a title, so if you guys have any ideas I would gladly take them!

Matt groaned in annoyance, ' _These fucking Avengers are so consistent-_ '

"Hey, DD! Hows it goin'?" Clint Barton. Clint. Fucking. Barton. Loud, soft, loud, soft heartbeat, very quick. Matt grunted in response.

"Not much talking okay." Clint says as he jumps down in front of Matt.

"Leave, and tell your 'friends' to back off." Matt hissed and jetted around Clint quickly.

"Common man! Just one meeting? Just one mission???" Clint pleaded as he chased after Matt again. Matt shook his head and smirked, lets fuck this shit up.

"You know what?" Matt said as he skidded to a stop. "Fine." Clint jumped up and down like a kid.

"Thank you!" Matt solutes as he smirked.

"Fuck off- relay that to your buddies." Matt flipped him off and let himself fall over a conveniently place roof and into an ally, running away at top speed. He stopped just before his apartment, intentionally taking strange twists and turns to get back there. He smiled and huffed out of his nose, victory is in sight; he chuckled at his own joke. Matt wiggled his way into his living room and to his room, he took off the suit and smiled, knowing that Clint was flabbergasted. Matt sighed and got up taking off his clothing and slipping under his covers, closing his eyes didn't change much for him, but that's how you sleep you know.

Matt woke up and frowned, Foggy hates him, he can't go to work.

"Foggy, Foggy, Foggy." His phone read, he rubbed his face and let out a shuttered breath, he'll just let it ring. Eventually, his phone stopped, he took his hands off his face and slipped on his outfit.

 _'Might as well...'_ He slipped back outside and smelled the air, food, heavy air, gonna rain soon, heartbeats everywhere, phones going, people talking, people drinking, eating, then, he heard a scream. Quickly he darted over and made some rapists/ muggers jobs just 1,000,000 times harder. He only garnered a bloody lip, cuts, and a batch of warm, fresh bruises. Not gonna lie that's pretty good for 1 v 4. He jumped up the fire escape (You're kinda goin' the wrong way, man.) after he was sure the woman called the police. His heart raced as he heard a boat load of other hearts; one loud, quiet, loud, quiet, fast, another one was loud, booming, another quick one followed. There were a few others but he really couldn't be bothered.

_'Can't believe they're already back.'_


	2. Chapter 2

"Can't you leave me alone?" Matt hissed as he ran to his next target. 'fucking fuck.' Matt turned left as to not hit Iron Man who decided to hall his big ass in front of Matt thinking 'ah yes, this will definitely stop the vigilante ninja partcour-ist.'

"Devil! Come back we just want to talk!" Iron Man yelled (Obviously I know their real names, Matt just doesn't listen to the news a whole lot. Matt knows Clint's though because that's what Clint started with when they first met.) Matt huffed for the umpteenth time as he jumped over a ledge and rolled, then started off in sprint.

"Where are you going." Captain America is here too? Matt didn't really care, he just needed to save these kids. He ran and finally made it, he get the Avengers off his tail for now too. Matt mapped the area out and found all of the people inside, he made a plan to go in on the bottom floor by the kids door and stand by those where everyone will filter down too him where he'll beat the shit out of them.

After Matt made them all unconscious, slowly Matt got up and unlocked the door, he took off his mask and smiled.

"Hey, it's okay, you're safe now. Common, lets get you guys out." This time he wasn't as lucky, broken rib, swollen eye, and a small concussion from getting smacked with a bat. Matt hissed has he held his side, 'You have to do this- these kids, they're sacred, you need to get them to a safe place.' Matt felt like he was going to pass out, so he needed to speed up. He started walking up to the door. He put back on his mask and slammed the door open, getting blasted with cool, fresh air was such a relief, the kids heartbeats all calmed as they noticed that Matt wasn't lying.

As he called the police, the kids were running around laughing and picking at grass and flowers, probably really giddy to be out.

He turned to them, "The police are on the way, when they get here, do you think you'll all be alright?" He could seance them all nod, a few said, "Yes." or something along those lines. He smiled, 'What independent, strong kids.' The police arrived as he was getting ready to bolt, he kids came over and hugged his legs, he calmly smiled down at them and rubbed their backs.

"Thank you." One said as they looked up at him.

"You didn't deserve this, none of you did, I'm just helping." They all let go as Matt turned and jumped onto a near by trash can that helped get him on to the roof where he listened as the kids got helped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this isn't that good, I'm kinda rushing because I want you guys to get a handful of new stuff. (Also, depression is kicking me in the ass, so I'm lacking in good content in art and in writing.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof guys, this ones pretty short but lets just go with it-

For the next few weeks Matt didn't hear anything about the Avengers, no meet ups, no anything. Just silence. It's what he wanted but it's off putting to say the least; he would have expected them to try even harder since his disappearance last night. He huffed (There will be so much huffing in this so watch out. By the amount of huffing Matt does, you would think he would be high by now. (Okay not funny I know, **I know.** )) and scratched his neck, literally nothings been happening in Hell's Kitchen.

"Speak of the devil..." Matt chuckled as Captain America- now known as Steve Rodgers- and Iron Man- now Tony Stark- walked quietly behind him. "You know I know you're there, right?"

"Wow, _rude_." Tony scoffed.

"Daredevil-"

"I prefer Devil." Matt seriously hates both but eh, he just want to be an asshole.

"Fine, Devil," Yeah, shouldn't have done that. "You have to come with us."

"Why?" Matt hissed as he stood up.

"We need to make sure your not a threat." Matt laughed.

"Yeah, sure- I'm totally like, I don't know, attacking you right now?" Matt said, every word was laced with venom.

"Fine then." Tony said as he took a shot, Matt ducked and spun around.

"What the fuck is wrong with you-" He was cut off by a searing pain in his neck. He gasped as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was only 239 words but, again, lets just go with it. Also, I started a one shot series, so if you want me to write some stuff like this then there you go.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014855


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GONE IS THAT UGLY .:ON HIATUS:. IN THE SUMMARY! 
> 
> This was just to kickstart this dead ass story again, so it's short as hell. Short as in like, 100 words or so but hey, there's lots of talking??

“What the fuck,” someone exclaimed,  _ where was he _ ?

 

“Sorry,” another person shot back, dragging it out like a child who didn’t want to apologize.

 

“Out of everything you could have done, you choose to  _ kidnap  _ him?”

 

They shrugged, “yes.”

 

Matt put two and two together: Tony Stark and Clint Barton were arguing maybe… Ten feet in front of him.

 

“Well,” Tony continued, “when you put it like that it seems pretty malicious. I’d say I “put him softly to sleep”.”

 

“With drugs.”

 

“Yeah, with drugs.”

 

“You have no clue if he might have an allergy to those! He’s been out for a while, what if he’s dead or comatose?!”

 

“How do  _ you  _ know if he’s a he!” Stark was spewing shit now, but they both paused and started to walk towards him. 

 

‘ _ Are these fuckers kidding me?? _ ’

 

“Don’t touch me,” Matt hissed, leaning back in the chair.

 

“He has awoken!” Matt glared in the general direction of Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being trash and super short, I'm a bit out of ideas.


End file.
